


In Our Wheels And Our Hearts

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fehlende Szene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Sie hatten gerade die erste Hälfte von Runde Zwei auf der Rainbow Road hinter sich, als Finn es einfach sagte.Kurt und Finn führen ein für beide Seiten irgendwie peinliches Gespräch, während sie ein Video-Spiel spielen.Ereignet sich kurz nach 'The First Time' / 'Love Side Story'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Our Wheels And Our Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361324) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Der Titel ist eine Zeile aus dem [Mario Kart Love Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDBpQVhCMb8).

 

 

 

Sie hatten gerade die erste Hälfte von Runde Zwei auf der Rainbow Road hinter sich, als Finn es einfach sagte. Er und Kurt saßen im Schneidersitz nebeneinander am Fußende von Finns Bett. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Zimmer (es war Herbst und die Sonne ging viel zu früh unter und Finn hatte vergessen, zwischen zwei Rennen aufzustehen, um das Licht anzuschalten) und auf dem Bildschirm leuchtete die bizarre, halb-durchscheinende Rennstrecke. Kurt spielte King Boo, wie immer und wie _immer_ , war er am gewinnen, denn Finn war richtig schlecht auf Rainbow Road, er flog einfach ständig aus der Bahn. Er gab Bowser die Schuld, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass es an ihm lag und an seinen fürchterlich schlechten Reflexen.

Aber sie hatten gerade diese Sternen-Portal-Dinger erreicht und Kurt konzentrierte sich verbissen darauf einen Speed-Boost zu erwischen – er hatte die Zungenspitze zwischen den Lippen und die Steuerung fest in beiden Händen, während er abwechselnd nach rechts und links schlingerte – und dieser Gedanke hatte schon den ganzen Tag irgendwie in Finn gegärt, also ließ er ihn einfach raus: "Rachel und ich haben miteinander geschlafen."

Kurt verpasste den Speed-Boost. Außerdem stürzte er von der Rennstrecke, und Finn war fast ein bisschen stolz, dass Kurts genervtes Stöhnen nicht _ihm_ galt, aber dann sah er zu Kurt hinüber und Kurt starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, anstatt auf den Bildschirm zu schauen – und, okay – vielleicht hätte er nicht gerade jetzt davon anfangen sollen, wenn sie gerade mittendrin waren.

Finn hustete: "Also. Ja."

Kurt schloss den Mund, öffnete ihn und schloss ihn wieder.

Finn schaute wieder zurück auf das Spiel (er war jetzt Dritter und Kurt Achter) und versuchte zu tun, als habe er überhaupt nichts gesagt. Er passierte die Flagge zur dritten Runde, als Kurt die Steuerung in seinen Schoß fallen ließ und Finn hart auf den Arm schlug.

"Au!" Finn ließ seine Steuerung fallen und dreht sich zu Kurt um. "Mensch!"

"Sowas sagt man nicht einfach so, Finn!" zischte Kurt. Sein Gesicht war zur Hälfte in seltsamen Farben beleuchtet vom Licht des Bildschirms und er redete mit dieser Stimme, als ob er eigentlich am liebsten schreien wollte, aber nicht konnte, weil Mom und Burt unten im Flur waren. "Oh mein Gott. Ich werde eine Gehirnwäsche brauchen, um diesen Satz wieder aus dem Kopf zu kriegen."

Finn sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich hab nur – ich hab nicht – " Er verstummte. Ja – nein – das war eine schreckliche Idee gewesen. Er war wirklich zu blöd. Er schaute zurück auf das Spiel und nahm die Steuerung wieder zur Hand. "Vergiss es."

Kurt ergriff seine eigene Steuerung und pausierte das Spiel, bevor Finn Waluigi überholen konnte. Er sah aus, als wolle er sich auf irgendetwas mental vorbereiten: er straffte den Rücken, atmete tief ein; Dinge, die er sonst tat, bevor er auf die Bühne hinaustrat, um vor Publikum aufzutreten. Er schloss für eine Minute die Augen und sah dann wieder zu Finn. "Offenbar willst du darüber reden", sagte er, seltsam gefasst. "Also, was wolltest du sagen?"

Jetzt war Finn an der Reihe, mit offenem Mund wortlos zu starren. Die Musik des Spiels war immer noch ziemlich laut und nervig im Hintergrund, aber er nahm es gar nicht richtig war – da hatte er sich ja so richtig in die Bredouille gebracht. Sein eigenes blödes Gehirn hatte ihn verraten. Ich – ähm," brachte er nur heraus. "Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur – also, ich habe niemandem davon erzählt."

Kurt sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Du hast es nicht Puck erzählt?"

 _Ähm, also_.  "Mann. Nein", sagte Finn und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich meine, ich habe ihn nach Kondomen gefragt, also kann er es sich wahrscheinlich denken, aber ich bin nicht am nächsten Tag zu ihm gegangen und hab ihm gesagt, wie's war oder so was in der Art. Das wäre eine ziemliche Verletzung der Privatsphäre, oder? Das wäre nicht cool."

Kurt sah ihn mit diesem seltsamen Blick an, den er manchmal drauf hatte, als wäre Finn ein ganz neuer Mensch, den er gerade erst kennenlernte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das war aber nicht, weil es dir peinlich ist, mit ihr ..... , oder?"

 _Was?_   "Hey Mann!" sagte Finn etwas zu laut. "Nein! Sie ist meine Freundin. Auch wenn ihr zwei gerade Krach miteinander habt, kannst du nicht einfach sowas über sie sagen—"

"Nein, Finn, nein", Kurt hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint." Er ließ die Hand sinken und betrachtete Finn aufmerksam. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. "Ich bin immer wieder überrascht über so manche Sachen, in denen du wirklich gut bist."

Finn war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes war. Aber nach Kurts nicht-ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, nahm er an, dass es etwas Gutes sein musste. Er zupfte an seinem T-Shirt herum und wendete den Blick von Kurt ab in der Hoffnung, dass Kurt die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Aber das tat er natürlich nicht.

"Warum erzählst du es mir?" fragte Kurt. "Bist du – geht es dir gut damit?"

Es gab keinen Grund, weiterhin sein T-Shirt anzustarren, ohne dass er aussah wie ein Idiot. Also blickte er wieder zu Kurt und ließ die Schultern sinken. "Ja", sagte er leise. "Ich – ja. Ich glaube schon. Es war besser als mit – du weißt schon, letztes Jahr. Es hat uns beiden etwas bedeutet. Und ich fühlte mich—" _heil, entschlossen, stark, bereit, geliebt_ "—besser. Ich fühlte mich richtig gut."

"Habt ihr beiden. Ähm. Darüber gesprochen – hinterher?"

Finn nickte. Er spielte jetzt an seiner Jeans herum, das war besser als das T-Shirt. Er zupfte an dem Loch im Knie herum. "Sie sagte, dass sie genauso fühlte. Sie sagte, dass es richtig war. Das ist doch – naja – gut."

Finn spürte, wie Kurt sich neben ihm ein wenig entspannte, als hätte er sich deswegen Sorgen gemacht. Rachel würde sich wahrscheinlich freuen, es zu hören. Kurt machte sich immer noch Sorgen um sie, auch wenn er sie für ihren Egoismus hasste. Kurt schwieg einen Moment. "Du klingst, als wärst du dir nicht wirklich sicher, ob es richtig war oder nicht", sagte er.

Finn zupfte weiter an dem Riss in seiner Jeans. Er gab nach, wurde ein wenig größer. Er seufzte. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Es passierte irgendwie ziemlich plötzlich. Wir wollten es vorher schon tun, aber es war nicht aus dem richtigen Grund heraus und dann haben wir es doch nicht getan. Und dann, ein paar Tage später, haben wir. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was sich geändert hat und ob die Gründe dafür plötzlich besser waren. Naja, für sie vielleicht, aber nicht für mich."

Kurt blinzelte ihn in der Dunkelheit an. "Kannst du das etwas langsamer erklären?"

Finn seufzte wieder genervt. Über Gefühle zu reden war _Scheiße_. "Es war an dem Tag, als Cooter mir gesagt hat, dass ich kein Football-Stipendium fürs College kriege. Die Premiere des Musicals. An dem Abend ist es passiert." Er hörte wie Kurt neben ihm der Atem stockte und als er ihn anschaute, sah er, dass sein Gesicht leicht gerötet war. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Licht vom Bildschirms. Egal. "Ich war also nicht glücklich, weißt du? Es ging mir richtig Scheiße. Dann kam Rachel vorbei und ich habe – mich besser gefühlt. Also, richtig viel besser. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt gut ist oder schlecht, weißt du? Hätte ich warten sollen, bis ich mich auch vorher schon gut fühle? War es dann eher Sex aus Mitleid? Habe ich Rachels Erstes Mal ruiniert, weil ich vorher so wütend und traurig war?"

"Ich—" Kurt sah ihn an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und wahrscheinlich verdiente er es auch, so angesehen zu werden. Aber jetzt wollte er endlich wissen, wie Kurt darüber dachte. Deswegen hatte er ihn schließlich überhaupt erst gefragt. Denn Kurt war zwar nicht gerade super erfahren in diesen Dingen, besonders nicht mit Mädchen, verständlicherweise, aber er hatte meistens einen gesunden Menschenverstand und man konnte sich mit ihm richtig gut über wichtige Dinge unterhalten, besonders, wenn sie ihn nicht selbst betrafen. Kurt räusperte sich. "Ich weiß nicht, Finn. Dazu kann ich dir jetzt nicht wirklich viel sagen. Du solltest mit Rachel darüber reden."

Finns Schultern sackten noch tiefer. "Das war jetzt nicht wirklich hilfreich, Mann."

Kurts Gesicht nahm einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck an. "Du fragst mich Sachen, auf die ich jetzt wirklich keine Antwort wissen kann. Wenn Rachel gesagt hat, dass es für sie eine gute Sache war, dann war es das wahrscheinlich auch. Du bist doch jetzt lange genug mit ihr zusammen, dass du in der Lage sein solltest zu merken, ob sie bei so etwas lügt oder nicht." Kurt hielt inne. Er sah Finn äußerst kritisch an. "Und ich glaube, wenn du dir mal richtig Gedanken machst über deine eigenen Gefühle, dann wirst du auch den Rest verstehen. Ob es auch für dich gut und richtig war, meine ich. Du bist der einzige, der das entscheiden kann."

Finn atmete tief. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Darüber, wie Rachels Augen im Licht des Kaminfeuers ausgesehen hatten – wie ihre Hände sich angefühlt hatten, das nervöse und irgendwie auch aufgeregte Zucken ihres Lächelns. Das waren gute Zeichen. Die Dinge, die sie gesagt hatte – die sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte – Dinge die ihn sich gut hatten fühlen lassen. Glücklich. Verstanden. Als würde er seinen Platz im Universum endlich kennen.

Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Er hatte all das gefühlt — _heil, entschlossen, stark, bereit, geliebt_ — und _sicher_ , größtenteils. Größtenteils hatte er sich einfach nur sicher und geborgen gefühlt, als könnte ihm niemals wieder irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen.

Erst später, als Rachel sich mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte, war Finns Glücksgefühl zunehmend von Zweifeln beschattet worden. Denn nichts war für immer perfekt. Das hatte er schon als kleines Kind gelernt. Das Leben war eigentlich nur eine lange Folge von riesigen Enttäuschungen, die mit kleinen Augenblicken purer, wunderbarer Großartigkeit gesprenkelt waren und Finn hatte mittlerweile gelernt, immer schon auf die nächste Katastrophe zu warten. Es war ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, aber Mom muss dafür nachher die Nachtschicht übernehmen und sie ist ziemlich gestresst und der achtjährige Finn fühlt sich schlecht. Darren, der Kerl von Emerald-Dreams hatte eine Zeitlang bei ihnen gewohnt, aber dann war er mit diesem blonden Mädchen weggefahren und Mom hatte geweint und Finn hatte ihn nur noch gehasst.

Mit Rachel zusammen zu sein war ganz ähnlich. Sie hatten sich getrennt, waren wieder zusammen gekommen, hatten sich wieder getrennt und es war jedesmal richtig verrückt und dramatisch. Dieses Mal war es beständiger gewesen – es hatte sich echt angefühlt, als wären es die anderen Male gar nicht wirlich sie selbst gewesen, sondern andere Personen. Sie fühlten sich jetzt beide älter und reifer, als könnten sie es diesmal wirklich schaffen. Und Finn war wirklich glücklich – mit allem. Rachel machte ihn glücklich. Dann war dieses schreckliche Gespräch mit Cooter gewesen, dann hatten er und Rachel gestritten und alles um ihn herum war zusammengebrochen. Und dann – war plötzlich alles wieder ins Lot gekommen. Alles. Mit Rachel auf _die_ Art zusammenzusein, hatte ihn absolut glücklich gemacht bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde die nächste Katastrophe schon irgendwo auf ihn lauern.

Aber. Vielleicht war es dieses Mal ja doch anders.

Finn öffnete die Augen. "Ich glaube, wir haben das Richtige getan", sagte er. _Sicher und geborgen_ , dachte er wieder. _Und vielleicht werde ich mich beim nächsten Mal wieder so fühlen._

_Beim nächsten Mal._

Kurt sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. "Dann freue ich mich also für dich?"

Finn grinste ihn an. "Ich mich auch."

Kurt lächelte und sah ihn an, als versuche er, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen, aber Finn war es egal. Er griff nach Kurts Steuerung, um das Spiel wieder zu starten. Kurt hielt es aus seiner Reichweite. "Warte", sagte er. "Bist du ganz sicher, dass wir über alles gesprochen haben? Denn wenn wir das jetzt beenden, dann wirst du dieses Thema in meiner Anwesenheit niemals wieder zur Sprache bringen, oder ich drohe dir schlimme Konsequenzen an."

Finn zermarterte sich das Hirn, aber es fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. "Ja", sagte er. "Das war's."

Kurt seufzte erleichtert. "Gut", murmelte er. Er entriegelte die Pause-Taste und nahm die Steuerung in beide Hände. "Dann kann ich ja weitermachen mit meinem Plan, dich bei Mario-Kart zu zerstören."

"Ich glaube du bist eine Runde hinter mir, Mann."

"Weil du mich mit schrecklichem Kopfkino abgelenkt hast."

Finn stürzte erneut durch ein Loch in der Fahrbahn hindurch. Er beobachtete Kurt für einen Moment aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor er wieder zum Bildschirm sah. "Heh", sagte er ernsthaft, "wenn du irgendwann auch mal über – naja, diese Dinge reden willst. Obwohl – naja – ich nicht, ähm. Du kannst mit mir reden. Wenn du willst."

Kurt wandte den Blick nicht vom Bildschirm ab, aber Finn konnte an seinem Profil sehen, wie er den Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzog. "Sicher, Finn", sagte er. "Ich werde all meine schwulen Sex-Nöte vor dir ausbreiten."

Finn unterdrückte ein Husten. "Du, ähm. Ja, mach das, Mann."

Kurt schnaubte leise neben ihm.

Sie spielten noch eine Weile in konzentriertem Schweigen, Kurt lehnte sich leicht nach vorne mit seiner Steuerung, als würde ihn das schneller machen. Finn war Erster, Kurt Zweiter. Die Zielgerade erschien vor ihnen und Finn machte sich gerade bereit, eine Siegesfaust in die Luft zu stoßen, als Kurt nebenbei bemerkte—

"Blaine und ich hatten unser Erstes Mal auch an diesem Abend."

Finn stürzte von der Rennstrecke.

Kurt drehte King Boos Wagen, schlitterte seitwärts über die Ziellinie und die Gewinnermelodie spielte los.

"Oh, schau mal", sagte Kurt, legte die Steuerung zur Seite, stütze sich auf seinen Armen auf und sah Finn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Ich habe gewonnen."

Das war sowas von unfair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann diese Szene so lebhaft vor mir sehen, dass ich sie einfach übersetzen MUSSTE. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit :-D  
> Ich selbst habe jetzt nicht wirklich Erfahrung mit Mario Kart – Rainbow Road, aber wozu gibt es das Internet ;-) Die Strecke, die Kurt und Finn hier spielen, könnt ihr auf diesem [YouTube Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO920gPFW2Y) verfolgen, und zwar von Minute 7:20 bis 9:30.
> 
> Mit einem Kommentar und / oder Kudos würdet ihr mir eine Riesenfreude machen. <3 <3


End file.
